O futuro de um casal
by HermioneSalvatore
Summary: o maior sonho de Hermione Jean granger é se tornar diretora de Howarts,mais uma certa pessoa ira acompanha-la nesta aventura,cheia de magia,mortes de pessoas que a garota ama muito e muitas coisas ainda esta por vir.bom nao vou contar muito...supresinhhhha


Hermione em seu ultimo ano em Hogwarts,seu maior sonho era seguir a carreira como nova diretora do castelo,enquanto caminhava estava rodeada de pensamentos,esse teria que ser o ano que garota teria que se esforçar bastante e fazer com que seus amigos Rony e Harry tambem,depois que rony entrou no mundo do quadribol,os dois não param de falar passou ate um tempo sem se comunicar com seus melhores amigos,toda vez que ela se aproximava eles ja estavam faladno do proximo jogo,isso era algo que irritava granger constantemente...  
Estava indo em direção a biblioteca,teria um trabalho para entregar no dia seguinte sobre a felix felicis,so podia ser o Snape para passar aquele trabalho, outro que tambem irritava a garota com muita facilidade,tirava pontos so porque Mione respondia a cada pergunta que ele fazia,e seus lindos sonserinos não eram capazes de responder aquelas perguntas pois eram praticamente 'BURROS' essa era a definição que Hermione dava para os mesmos,Se arrependeu profundamente quando ficou com Draco Malfoy,pensava que ele era diferente ,que depois de voldemort ter ido embora,ele poderia mudar,mais estava muito enganada aquilo tudo era ilusão da sua pequena cabeça...  
Sorrio e balançou a cabeça negativamente,foi para estante de livros sobre poçoes e procurou por mais ou menos 5 livros,iria pegar informaçoes de cada livro sem deixar nenhuma informalao fugir,sentou-se na mesa e se entalou com os livros na sua frente,Passou horas ali,distraida,lendo e se interessando pelo assunto quando, uma voz veio bem atras da mesma -**Você ,sabe exatamente que horas são Granger?**-Hermione se levantou,logo se virando para o mesmo e observando a cara de desgosto ao olhar uma grifinoria,Mione olhou para o mesmo e disse -**Sei exatamente que horas,são professor,Porque algum problema?** -Hermione cruzou os braços esperando resposta -**Senhortia se comporte voce esta falando com seu professor de poçoes,e exigo Respeito,Oque anda fazendo a esta hora na Biblioteca?**  
Hermione se aproximou do mesmo e com uma expressao de desgosto disse -**Sou monitora chefe,posso andar por onde eu quiser a hora que eu quiser e outra eu não posso fazer nada se o senhor passou um bendito trabalho sobre a felix felicis se quer que eu termine porfavor pesso que nao me atrapalhe.** Hermione virou pegou os livros e saiu andando,parando na porta da biblioteca e registrando os livros que iria levar, mais uma vez olhou para Snape e o deixando sem palavras pronunciou -**Boa noite Professor Snape-**

Na manha seguinte,Snape caminhou ate sua masmorra,onde seria a Sua primeira aula de poçoes e como sempre sonserina com Grifinoria,sorriu ao lembrar da granger,queria ter o orgulho de ler o trabalho da mesma,seria bom um pouco de humilhaçao para seu dia ficar muito mais alegre. Mione conseguiu terminar seu trabalho a tempo de tomar cafe,e correr para masmorra,entrou e observou que so tinha 3 alunos,se aproximou de Snape e sussurrou -**Meu trabalho sera o primeiro**.-Entregou olhou para Rony e Harry que ja estavam a sua espera e acenou para os dois -**Bom dia Garotos-** Harry sorriu para Amiga e Rony fez o mesmo logo falando -**Ginny ta preocupada com voc Mi** -Hermione achou um pouco estranho porque Sua amiga se preocuparia com ela ? se a mesma nao fez nada de errado -**Porque ? oque fiz?**  
-**Bom,ela disse que voce nao dormiu no dormitorio ontem-** Hermione suspirou aliviada,achava que o bendito Malfoy pudesse ter dito oque houve no passado,pois ninguem sabia -**Ah sim,eu passei a noite toda,fazendo esse bendito trabalho,de Snape,mal dormir,irei ver se na hora do almoço dou uma cochilada.**-Mione sorriu e sentou-se na sua bancada,  
e olhou profundamente nos olhos do seu professor,com ar vingativo a mesma sussurrou '_**' Aguente as pontas Mione,voce provocou a fera''**_  
Snape se levantou e logo disse -**Hoje irei corrigir os trabalhos de cada um,mais antes quero que me responde,Granger oque poção Hipnotizadora ?** -Snape cruzou os braços e esperou a mesma responder Mione sorriu e disse -** uma poção que adicionada,no suco ou alimento da vitima ela ficara por mais ou menos 3 dias sendo hipnotizado pelo bruxo que causou tal problema** -Hermione olhou para seu professor e sorriu de canto -**Menos 15 pontos,pois a senhorita pegou isso do livro, pessimo nao acha granger ser a sabe-tudo e ainda fazer plagio? pegar as informaçoes do livro? Tsc-tsc-tsc não assim que fazemos Granger**-Snape se virou e caminhou pela sala -**A Pessoa que fizer a poçao hipnotizadora perfeita ganhara 3 pontos,as instruçoes estão no quadro comecem já** -O mesmo sentou-se em sua bancada e começou a olhar cada trabalho mais o seu preferido era o de sempre da senhorita Granger...Essa semana seria a entrega dos diplomas,seria o seu dia...  
Por outro lado Mione estava super preocupada com essa entrega e se ela nao tivesse passado nas provas,seriam as ultimas provas e se oHarry e Rony tivesse passado ,ela iria repetir de ano sozinha,mais a mesma tirou isso dos pensamentos e foi terminar sua poção,sendo uma das primeira a entregar a poção e pegar seu trabalho,saiu da sala,quando observou sua linda nota do bendito trabalho,havia um recado ''S**enhorita Granger,espero que esta nota sirva de exemplo,para senhorita nunca mais pegar informaçoes do livro como eu ja mesmo lhe disse,isso PLAGIO''**  
**S.S ''**


End file.
